Konoha no Hyaku
by timoteii
Summary: There's nothing you can do to change others but show them your path. If that doesn't work, beat them into submission, usually with no results. So make your choice, but choose well. Your decisions will stay with you for life, and there's no turning back.
1. I: Beginning

**Uh, Hi!**

**This is taken from Water Angel Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge (try it, it's **_**really **_**good)!**

**I really wanted to give this a shot after reading so many of them and going through the prompts and they kind of just gave me mental images all of the time, so screw homework, I'm posting this.**

**I'm going to try and stay away from Japanese words if possible because I'm honestly not natively Japense and, no matter how much I want to, I don't learn it. I only pick up some Japanese things from anime (English voices sound like idiots and comparing how Japense and English people talk is fun sometimes), and even then I'm not always 100% sure how to spell it. Hopefully the onyl things that are Japanese are things like Konoha and Hokage, which is just kind of stupid to change unless I go around going 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves' and if I do that, no more words for these prompts. Oh, 'Konoha no Hyaku' was suggested to me so I used it, and it means 'One Hundred Leaves'.**

**So no more rambling, Enjoy.**

**[ _D i s c l a i m e r ] _I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot. [ _D i s c l a i m e r ]_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt I: Beginning<strong>_

Konohagakure was a village that dreamed of peace and tried to stay out of pointless wars.

Their ninja were skilled but usually didn't have a lot of trouble in their lifetimes.

Everything changed when the Kyuubi no Kitsune came and was sealed into a baby by their great Fourth Hokage.

The child, a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, was thought of by the villagers as their greatest problem, but he'd also be their saviour, and only shot at redemption.

Naruto was the beginning, he is the middle, and he would be the end.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Honestly, it sounded better in my head, but I'm having trouble wrapping my head aroung the whole '100 words only' concept. It's a killer.**

**Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**~ timoteii**


	2. II: Dream

**Prompt numero duo! **

**... Ahem. Enjoy~.**

**[ _D i s c l a i m e r ] _I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot. [ _D i s c l a i m e r ]_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt II: Dream<strong>_

Growing up alone in an apartment, can brake some of the strongest of people's wills because your childhood is shaped by those you love; specifically, your family.

But Naruto never had any of that, for as long as he could remember, he was only, with only the Old Man and the Ichiraku's for comfort.

So instead, he carved himself a dream.

To become the Hokage of the village so he could be recognized.

But that wouldn't do, he wanted to become the _greatest Hokage! _Not death, the Shinigami or the villages could take that from him.

It was _his _dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly kind of liked his one, because It's just such a spirited kind of dream! I have no idea what I want to do as a job, but Naruto knows when he's 12 damnit!<strong>

**~ timoteii**


	3. III: Wave

**If I say 'Naruto' followed by 'Wave' you're automatically going to think of something to do with Wave Country, right?**

**Well, Kaiza sounds awesome, so lets give him a bit of backstory!**

**[_ D i s c l a i m e r _] I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is and idiot. [ _D i c l a i m e r _]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt III: Wave<strong>_

Kaiza was a simple fisherman in a world ruled by money, power and ninja.

But he overcame that, and to the people of Wave he was a hero.

All over the simple of act of being willing to sacrifice himself for those he cared about when faced with drowning and Gato's ruling.

He truly did believe that when there's something you want to protect, you use your own two arms and even if his message may have been lost for a while, eventually the people realized the truth of his words and took them to heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to <span>seasaltbreeze<span> for reviewing!**

**~ timoteii**


	4. IV: Reflection

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

**[ _D i s c l a i m e r ] _I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot. [ _D i s c l a i m e r ]_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt IV: Reflection<strong>_

Whenever a girl looks at their reflection in a mirror they see everything they hate about themselves.

Hinata Hyuuga was no different to any other girl in that regard, but she could never look in a mirror because of it.

All she ever saw was a weak, nervous child trying to play ninja in a world of adults.

And this just broke her more.

She couldn't live up to what her clan or herself wanted.

But Naruto never strayed in his confidence, and she didn't want to either.

So one day, she steeled her resolve.

And looked in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this one. It just seems to fit Hinata, no?<strong>

**Reviews are much loved.**

**~ timoteii**


	5. V: Pure

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

**[ _D i s c l a i m e r ] _I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot. [ _D i s c l a i m e r ]_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt V: Pure<strong>_

Every young child is something an adult can never truly say they are.

_Pure._

Because children have an innocence that helps them to be happy and free, usually until they reach their teens.

Sasuke Uchiha lost that innocence and purity early at the sight of his brother covered in his family's blood.

And loosing said innocence in such a shocking way scarred him deeply.

He become an antisocial brooder instead of the happy self he once was before that one eventful night.

He chose a new destiny to take in life, one of his own making.

That of an avenger.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I'm not that fond of Sasuke. Sure, hate your brother for what he did, but do you really have to betray people who love you too?<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^**

**~ timoteii**


	6. VI: Alone

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

**[ _D i s c l a i m e r ] _I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot. [ _D i s c l a i m e r ]_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt VI: Alone<strong>_

A young boy with blonde hair sat on a bench at the playground watching as parents came to take their kids home for the day.

Sure, most of the kids never played with him but he still found it fun to come and play with those who did.

But just as they always did, the other kids had to go home with their parents for food or other occasions.

He always watched this with a scowl on his face and longing in his eyes.

He's always wanted that love, not the empty loneliness of being alone that he had.

* * *

><p><strong>... Too depressing! *curls up in a corner*<strong>

**~ timoteii**


	7. VII: Spread Your Wings

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

_**Water Angle Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Different perspectives from the many people of the Naruto-verse. Taking pairings/scenes for some prompts.**_

**I've been fangirl squealing when I'm alone since Friday for one reason: _the last installment for the Inheritance Cycle of books (A.K.A. The movie Eragon) is finally out and I got a copy! Avid fan/read of the series since I found it! I want to know what happens!_**

**[** _**D i s c l a i m e r ] **_I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot. [ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt VII: Spread Your Wings<strong>_

Deidara loved to fly.

To feel he wind flow past his body and through his long hair was something he was glad he could experience. All because of his art.

When he was in the sky, he could feel free, as if he could forget everything bad.

It was never his fault there were extra mouths on his body and even though he had wanted to be normal when he was younger, now he wouldn't have it any other way.

With those mouths he creates art like birds – birds that can truely fly!

Yes, Deidara certainly loved to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to fangirl squealing and obsessively reading my book.<strong>

**~ timoteii**


	8. VIII: Paint

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

_**Water Angle Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Different perspectives from the many people of the Naruto-verse. Taking pairings/scenes for some prompts.**_

[ _**D i s c l a i m e r ] **_**I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot**. [ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt VIII: Paint<strong>_

Sitting in his office, Hiruzen Sarutobi was trying to defeat his paperwork so he could spend a little alone time with his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Unfortunately, all plans for the day were ruined when a Chunin came running in screaming about Naruto painting the Hokage Monument…

All the time that could have been spent with his student's precious work of art – ruined!

Over a little paint on his face making him look like a pervert!

Wait, why did Naruto make him look like a pervert?

He wasn't that bad!

… What was he thinking about his Icha Icha again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehhhh, I'm not fond of this one.**

**So I haven't updated like I wanted to, and usually there would be an excuse about being busy or something. But I'm pretty sure half the ime people are lying, so I'll say it straight.**

**I wasn't busy, I was sick, and that gives me more time. I just couldn't be bothered actually writing anything. I was more interested in sleeping and reading, so yeah. Sorry.**

**P.S. I'd like to know requests for P.O.V's and pairings and just feedback in general, so reviews are welcome.**

**~ timoteii**


	9. IX: Almost

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

_**Water Angle Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Different perspectives from the many people of the Naruto-verse. Taking pairings/scenes for some prompts.**_

[ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]** _**I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot.** [ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt IX: Almost<strong>_

Looking around, he couldn't believe how much everything had changed.

His family loved him, the Village no longer feared him, and he'd beaten Naruto to achieving the rank of Kage.

Life was good, and was becoming sweeter with each passing day and the more opinions he could change.

Now Gaara was being made Kazekage and he would do everything in his power to prove he was right for the job.

But even as he realised this, he also knew there was one person to thank. Naruto Uzumaki.

For stopping him the day he almost lost his humanity to Shukaku's insanity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not a favourite but not half bad.**

**I just really wanted to have Gaara in the time skip, and the way he's so connected to Naruto kind of made me think about why he became Kage.**

**Who wouldn't want to rub it in Naruto's face for a bit if he lost in Shukaku-mode? I'd be trying to up-stage hime all of the time.**

**~ timoteii**


	10. X: Shine

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

_**Water Angle Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Different perspectives from the many people of the Naruto-verse. Taking pairings/scenes for some prompts.**_

**Well, once again, I am behind on updates. So, today, to try and make up for it, I'm going to post somewhere between 3-5 of the One-Shot Prompts. Hope you all enjoy and that you had a nice Christmas. I know I did; so. Much. Chocolate. *dies* :) **

[ _**D i s c l a i m e r ] **_**I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot**. [ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt X: Shine<strong>_

Fuzzy visual on the T.V. blurring everything.

The screen coming into clearer focus again, all around the world.

A man. Bowl-cut haircut and green… green spandex suit?

A smile full of teeth that '_ping'_ as the light hits them.

And are those waves crashing on a cliff-face behind him?

"Good morning youthful people! Let your burning flames of youth shine brightly!"

Millions of people witnessed this event.

That day, one entire T.V. channel became broke and millions of people booked appointments with psychiatrists because of one man's desire to be on T.V. and share his beliefs.

He is Maito Gai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhhh! My eyes!**

**Just imagining this to write it!**

**I _love _messing with Gai, Lee and Jiraiya's characters! The whole burning passion about flames of youth and beating on perverts! What's there not to love? :D**

**Can anyone imagine a real life Gai? Do you _know _one? Want to point out where I can meet them? And either bash them over the head or laugh until I can't breathe anymore...**

**~ timoteii**


	11. XI: Blood

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

_**Water Angle Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Different perspectives from the many people of the Naruto-verse. Taking pairings/scenes for some prompts.**_

[ _**D i s c l a i m e r ] **_**I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot.** [ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt XI: Blood<strong>_

Isarabi was the town outcast. The monster; the demon; so many derogatory words were used to describe her by the public.

But it wasn't her fault. She was only a test subject, just a test subject that went wrong.

Some of her scales stayed behind after each transformation so she couldn't blend in well.

But even if the transformation was perfect, she didn't know if she _could _mingle with the villagers.

Not after everything she'd done to try and regain her humanity, while losing it even more in the process.

Not with this much blood on her hands now.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I honestly hate this one.**

**But I had _no idea on what to do_. It annoyed me for half of the time limit. Until I looked at the filler episode I was up to.**

**Ah, fillers. annoying most of the time but with solutions for everything.**

**~ timoteii**


	12. XII: Pieces

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

_**Water Angle Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Different perspectives from the many people of the Naruto-verse. Taking pairings/scenes for some prompts.**_

[ _**D i s c l a i m e r ] **_**I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot.** [ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE. ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt XII: Pieces<strong>_

When both your heart and your life fall to pieces right before your eyes because of boys, what do you do?

Sakura Haruno still couldn't come up with an answer.

She'd loved Sasuke, literally loved him, only to be cast aside for power.

And then Naruto left to go on a training trip to keep his promise to her.

Sasuke – her heart.

Naruto – the light of her life, keeping her upbeat.

They were both gone, so what was she to do?

_Get stronger_, she told herself, _strong enough to help and protect everyone. Don't make others pick up the pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My favourite; honestly.**

**I hate how much of a fangirl Sakura is and bashes up Naruto to practically only get stronger to bring Sasuke back. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt saying she loves Sasuke, but Naruto affects _everyone_. **

**This ones so angsty and depressing in a way, but I love it.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**~ timoteii**


	13. XII: Lucky

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

_**Water Angle Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Different perspectives from the many people of the Naruto-verse. Taking pairings/scenes for some prompts.**_

[ _**D i s c l a i m e r ] **_**I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot.** [ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt XIII: Lucky<strong>_

People classify their luck in different ways, for instance when a man who loves hooking up with women sees another man with a beautiful woman he instantly thinks, '_You lucky sunnovabitch!_'

Tsunade Senju classifies her luck by how she goes at gambling – but there's no point in that because she's known as the _'Legendary Sucker/Loser'_ for a reason.

Therefore she and Shizune know that whenever she wins, get the hell out of town because something bad is coming.

It's fail proof. Really.

Well, that was until Orochimaru and Jiraiya came looking for her.

Everything changed after that, but for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I believe that I'm almost finished introducing most of the character, ne?**

**Maybe a few more Prompts for the other members of the Rookie Nine/Twelve and I'm done. I just need some ideas for other scenes/pairings for future prompts, so it'd be great if you tell me one you would like.**

**~ timoteii**


	14. XIV: Haunted

_**Konoha no Hyaku**_

_**Water Angle Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge. Different perspectives from the many people of the Naruto-verse. Taking pairings/scenes for some prompts.**_

[ _**D i s c l a i m e r ] **_**I do not, in any way whatsoever own Naruto. Those rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Anyone claiming otherwise is an idiot.** [ _**D i s c l a i m e r ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt XIV: Haunted<strong>_

The memorial stone of training ground 7 is visited by people on a regular basis to honour their loved ones.

But there is one ninja of Konoha that goes here daily for hours on end.

That is Kakashi Hatake, a young man haunted by his memories of the past.

Obito died for him and Rin.

Rin died on a mission.

Minato died sealing the Kyuubi.

Kakashi always lost his loved ones. And now, he cuts others off with his aloof nature.

But is it better to be haunted by the past than want you're doing in the present? Kakashi didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You say 'Anime', 'Naruto' and 'Haunted' and I think either Tsunade, Orochi-teme or Kakashi.**

**Why stay at the memorial stone all of the time Kakashi?**

**And awesome, character, stuck in the past. I hate you Kishimoto for this. Just like how I hate you for making it seem like you're going to set Naruto up with Sakura after I hated her in the origional Naruto (she was a bitch...). I'm coming for you Kishimoto if you don't make him awesome.**

**~ timoteii**


End file.
